User blog:Alpha71/Avatar Aang vs Mewtwo
I got the idea for this matchup from a facebook group I am in, and as I like the match I have decided to repost it here. If you made this matchup originally and want me to take this page down due to stealing of ideas, I will do so gladly. Aang:' '''The elementally gifted Avatar who mastered the 4 arts of bending and defeated the deadly Fire Nation! VS. '''Mewtwo: '''The genetically cloned Legendary Pokemon who nearly ended almost all life on Earth and whose Psionic powers are second to none in his world! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Avatar Aang: Aang is a boy with a destiny, born with the duty to bring balance to the world. After many fights and travels, he has done just that. The now fully realized Avatar Aang has learned all four elements; Air, Water, Earth and Fire (with skill ranging in that order). In all his fights he bends these elements to his will, using them to defeat a variety of powerful foes, sometimes utilizing tools such as the Airbending staff. More notably still, the Avatar has learned Energy bending, allowing him to completely de-power an opponent if he can get up close enough. Should Aang feel overwhelmed he can change into the Avatar State in which he harnesses the full power of the Avatar Spirit, gaining a complete mastery over all four elements in doing so. CLOSE RANGE: Gliding Staff Two-Handed Staff | Material: Wood | Type: Blunt This was typically used like a normal Bo staff, and the same blunt force trauma could be inflicted. However Aang was also able to use it as a tool to manipulate his air bending, being able to send forth powerful blasts or slices of air. Finally he could use it to manipulate the air currents to enable him to fly. MID RANGE: Waterbending/Firebending Range: Assault Rifle | Type: Prepared | Effect: Projectiles/Hexes/Vortex Waterbenders can manipulate snow, ice and all water based aspects, though for Aang himself primarily just those three. For water Aang has shown the ability to create water whips, waves, water jets (more powerful than the hoses firefighters use), and water bullets. Aang could even create a water knife, powerful enough to cut through solid steel. He can also bend water into a shield or barrier. By freezing water he could utilize ice as projectiles, such as disks or darts, or create an ice shield. If water was lying on the ground and an opponent stepped in it, he could freeze them in place. When Aang became a master his abilities once again involved. He could create multiple water whips at once, form a water spout (like an air spout) form a bubble of air underwater, create a giant maelstrom in water, or perhaps most impressively form an octopus of watery tentacles able to grasp, strike or intercept targets. Firebending: Range: Assault Rifle | Type: prepared | Effect: Projectiles, Vortex Aang has shown himself capable of shooting massive fireballs, streams of fire, disks, or even a wall. Aang is also a master of the ancient Dancing Dragon fire form. This Firebending form was learned from the sacred statues that were hidden atop the ancient civilization of the Sun Warriors. It involves a more fluid and natural form of Firebending. It is a simple, yet possibly very powerful Firebending form, as it also brings advantages for more skilled Firebenders. It is also one of the few Firebending techniques with defensive capabilities. He could also redirect lightning. Unfortunately, this was the only Bending art that Aang didn’t fully master before facing the Fire Lord Ozai at the end of the series due to lack of time. LONG RANGE: Airbending/Earthbending Range: Basic Line-of-sight | Type: Innate/Prepared | Effect: Vortex Airbending holds the distinction of being the one technique Aang has fu lly mastered in his non-Avatar State. The various ways in which Aang can utilize this power are vast, ranging from simple air manipulation to a full blown tornado. Aang can use it to attack his enemies with a blast of moving air, using air punches and kicks, swipes, or his very breath. Directed at a target this knocks them down or into objects. Generally speaking, it gives him a forceful form of telekinesis. He can also use it to speed down to the earth from flight, and blast everything around him as he lands. Using an advanced form of Airbending, Aang can summon a miniature tornado that, along with what most tornadoes can do, is also able to repel and deflect incoming objects. The Air spout allowed Aang to effectively fly on top of a tornado, while the air wave sent a blast of concussive force shaped like Aang’s body at a foe. By far the most powerful moves are the air blades, which are powerful enough to cut through solid stone, and the min-tornado, which serves him in combat, defense, and transport. Earthbending: Range: Basic Line-of-sight | Type: Prepared | Effect: Projectiles, Hexes Earthbending had even become Aang's second most used fighting style behind Airbending. Taught by his friend Toph, Aang was capable of bending large boulders, sending massive columns of rock flying, or forming earthen armor around his body for protection. He has shown the ability to create a rock gauntlet to act as both a shield and offense, as well as create a short earthquake to off balance foes. Most notably Aang formed crystallized armor in his battle with Azula. High Level Earthbenders can create earth waves and ride on them or blast the ground with projectiles strong enough to send out shockwaves. They can also manipulate rock remotely, even when suspended in the air. SPECIAL: Energy-Bending Range: 3-5 feet | Type: prepared | Effect: Energy Sap Before Aang, before the Avatar as an incarnation, before even the individual bending styles, there was energy bending. The full list of what this power could do has been lost, though it is heavily hinted to be stronger than any other bending style. Energy bending is the primordial form from which all other bending styles originated. Its full potential is unknown. Aang has demonstrated only one aspect of this powerful element, one which would result in an instant K.O. He can forcibly remove someone else’s powers through a long and dangerous process that is nearly as dangerous to the Aang as the person he is doing it on. SPECIAL 2: The Avatar State Type: Tactical Aid When Aang’s eyes glow blue, it is a sign that he is about to enter his most powerful and destructive state. In the Avatar State ALL of the thousands of Avatar incarnations, channeling their experience, knowledge and power. It is in this state that he is capable of his most powerful feats, and experiences a MASSIVE stat boost to all of his x-factors. It is in this form that he is a true master of every element. Other than Azula’s surprise attack before he had successfully transformed, the Avatar has never been successfully hit while in this state. It is established in the comic The Promise 1 that after the Ozai battle Aang has achieved somewhat of a mastery of this state, meaning he can enter and exit at will. Aang's signature airbending is greatly enhanced, to the point where he is able to outright fly in a air sphere with the style. The Avatar can create massive tornadoes and spawn hurricane force winds, which are powerful enough to destroy giant spheres of rock in a single blast and send vehicles flying. For Water Bending, the Avatar is capable of pulling water from places many miles away, such as the sea. He could do what is nearly scientifically impossible and compress thousands of gallons of water into a small volume, and blast enemies with a powerful burst. But perhaps most impressively he is shown capable of making giant, 100 foot tsunamis. With Earth Bending at his most powerful state the Avatar has demonstrated himself capable of compressing boulder sized rocks into smaller, denser and harder rock, and then launch them towards the enemy in the same manner as a shotgun does with pellets. The Avatar can move hill sized rocks at will, and once even managed to forcibly split the tectonic plates. With Fire Bending, he is capable of augmenting and charging his attacks to extreme levels, and bend magma. In the Avatar form his is capable of making several volcanoes erupt at once, and even more significantly create five multiple stories long fire whips. He could melt through most materials. Though since magma is molten rock, it’s said this is a combination of fire and earth bending. ARMOR:Elemental Shields Most of the time Aang utilizes his superior agility to dodge attacks, or else blocks them with his bending attacks. However he has demonstrated that he is capable of forming shields out of just about every element, and only very strong attacks are shown capable of overwhelming them. In the Avatar State he can pretty much cast multiple shields around him at once, and make them more powerful to the point where the most powerful Firebender could not touch him, even when his power was enhanced by a comet! Aang, the Avatar.jpg|Aang, the Avatar Fire.jpg|Firebending Earthbending.jpg|Earthbending Waterbending.jpg|Waterbending Airbending.jpg|Airbending Avatar.jpg|The Avatar State Ozai.jpg|Energybending ---- '''Mewtwo:' Mewtwo is the greatest Psychic Pokémon from the world of the same name, and one of the strongest of all. He is the first and one of the few that was created by science as an attempt to clone a better Mew. A project funded by Team Rocket’s leader Giovanni with which to rule the world. But Mewtwo’s intelligence and strength were too great to control, and Mewtwo attempted to destroy the world from the manipulation. Were it not for willing sacrifice, he would’ve succeeded by psychically making a storm strong enough to wipe out all life. He has proven capable of inhibiting the abilities of an army of Pokémon, forcing his will upon others for mind control, and wiping out the memories of dozens to erase his very existence from their minds. CLOSE RANGE: Spoon Staff/Bubble Shield Two-handed Metal Spoon-staff | Material: Metal | Effect: Blunt For close quarters, Mewtwo has a large metal spoon with which to smash enemies with should they get too close. He also appears to be able to extend the length of it up to about twelve feet. While this seems like a strange tool for combat, it means he has something to use in the event his psychic powers fail or when he would not wish to use them. A weapon more in-line with arrogance than defense, however as long as he has it, he can use an ability called Kinesis, which bends a spoon. When used against Pikachu, the exact location of the user wasn't all precise, and the attack was able to be deflected and in this case, rebounded back at Pikachu. Mathematically, the effect degrades their accuracy rating by roughly 10-20% on average (the more accurate they are, the harder the downgrade). This would specifically allow Mewtwo to close the gap and go for the hit. But normally, he utilizes a bubble shield that he uses offensively and defensively. It surrounds him in a bluish orb of energy that protects him from energy and physical attacks alike, and takes only little more concentration than some of his other powerful abilities. Unlike a mental barrier, he doesn’t need to focus on incoming attacks and just dissipates them. MID-RANGE: Telekinesis/Poké Balls Range: 1 kilometer? | Type: Innate | Effect: Various Mewtwo makes frequent use of Telekinesis in all he does, from flying to controlling a hundred individual Poké Balls of his own creation. He can use it to pinch a hundred nerves to inflict serious pain or exert large amounts of crushing force to put them into submission, lift a herd of charging bulls in the air and crash them to the earth, throw other objects (though he prefers his targets directly), protect himself from projectiles, or cause an entire building (to mansion and stadium-size) to completely explode in an instant of rage or confusion, killing everyone inside Mewtwo’s Poké Balls Type: Grenades | Range: 100s of meters | Effect: Concentrated Target: Life/Minor Technology In addition to proclaiming himself the world’s greatest Pokémon, he also claims himself the world’s greatest Pokémon Master. With this he has devised his own type of Poké Balls that he can control in the hundreds and even teleport to his presence from an outside source. Being nearly genius level in genetics and technology, he could probably engineer many of these (all at once using his powers) to capture smaller sparks of all sorts of life as well as small, hand-held bits of technology (they were even able to capture Poké Balls, and they can capture machine-related Pokémon). They can be disabled through sufficient, impacted force as well as electrical shock. Aside from this, he can use them as a projectiles and has used them to strike trainers trying to protect their Pokémon. Though with greater velocity he could probably make them somewhat lethal and more than just a distraction. Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Child Warriors